seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Toy
:Polvina: panting :closes :Polvina: herself No way he’ll find me here… screams No! :Polvina and Tentie: giggling :Polvina: laughing No tickling, Tentie. You’ve got eight arms, it’s not fair! :thud :Polvina: What is that? It was hidden in there. Nothing else… :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: No idea. Let’s open it and find out! box It’s beautiful! And there’s a card too. :Tentie: gurgling :Polvina: I don’t know what it says. Let’s ask Father. :Octopus King: I agree, Polvina, it’s very beautiful. :Polvina: The card, Father, what does it say? :Octopus King: Hmm. This is interesting. :Polvina: What does it say? :Octopus King: Hmm. I haven’t the foggiest idea. :Polvina: dejected Oh. :Octopus King: But I do know it’s in the ancient language of the Abysmal Kingdom. :Polvina: The Abysmal Kingdom? :Octopus King: So you know what you have here, Polvina? :Polvina: What, Father? :Octopus King: A mystery. :Polvina: I… sort of knew that much. :Octopus King: Your mother should be back tonight from her visit to your aunt. She might have some answers. :Tubarina: This is really cool, Polvina. Your very own mystery. :Ester: Not just that, but a mystery we should solve! :Polvina: Hopefully we will, when my mother returns. :Ester: What if your mother doesn’t get back tonight? What then? :Tubarina: What else do we do? Go down to the Abysmal Kingdom and ask them what the card says? :Ester: excited Finally! That’s what I wanted to hear! :Polvina: We can’t go down to the Abysmal Kingdom. :Tubarina: It’s way too dangerous. :Ester: It’s not that bad. :Tubarina: It’s worse. It’s dark and creepy. :Polvina: Full of the weirdest creatures. :Tubarina: We don’t know what we’ll find there. :Ester: All great reasons to go! :Tubarina: Ester, they’re reasons not to go. :Ester: If you don’t want to come, I’ll go by myself. :Polvina: You know we won’t let you go by yourself. :Tubarina: If you go, we have to go too. :Ester: I know. So, are you coming? :Tubarina: This is blackmail. :Ester: That’s the idea. Come on! :Tubarina: How do we let her talk us into these things? :shrugs :Polvina: Are you sure this is the right way, Ester? :Ester: Of course I’m sure. It’s over here. :Polvina: We don’t even know what we’re looking for. :Ester: We’ll never know if we just stand here talking! I’m gone! :Polvina: Ester, wait for us! :Tentie: gurgling :Tubarina: Don’t get too far ahead, Ester! :Ester: Catch up, then! :Polvina: Can’t we (at) least turn the lamp on? :Ester: lamp on There. Satisified? Come on, scaredyfish. :Ester: We made it! The Abysmal Kingdom! :Tubarina: Look out! :swims past :Tubarina: Ooh, I told you about those weird creatures! :Polvina: It didn’t seem to pay us any attention. Maybe if we leave them alone, they’ll leave us alone. :Tubarina: And maybe they won’t, either. :snaps claw, then scuttles off :Polvina: So, which way to the Abysmal Palace, Ester? :Ester: Which way what? :Polvina: We should speak to the Abysmal King and Queen about the card. That’s why we’re here. Remember? :Ester: Uhh, the palace can’t be too far away. :Tubarina: You said you knew where we were going. :flickers, then goes off :Ester: I do, to a point. This is the point. :Polvina: Oh no! :Tubarina: Now what? :Polvina: Let’s think. We don’t know where we are, we don’t know where to go, and we have no light. What’s our plan? :Tubarina: Help! :Girls: Anybody, help! :Shadowed Princess: Who dares to trespass in the Abysmal Kingdom? :Girls: screaming :Shadowed Princess: Speak! Speak now! :Tubarina: W-w-we’re… from… Salacia. :Ester: points Up there. :Polvina: I’m Polvina and this is Ester and Tubarina. :Tubarina: We don’t mean to trespass. :Ester: But we’re lost. :bling :Shadowed Princess: Why didn’t you just say so? :Ester: Uh, we just did. :Shadowed Princess: Uhh, right. You did too. My mistake. Er, sorry about the big bossy voice. You have entered the Abysmal Kingdom! Beware! Impressive, though, don’t you think? :Tubarina: Umm, yeah, very… :Shadowed Princess: Er, what are you looking at? I’ve got a zit, right? Where is it? On my nose? Oh, h-how embarrassing! :Polvina: We’re just surprised to see a girl down here. :Ester: You look just like us. :Shadowed Princess: Uhh, I am like you. I’m Bia, the Abysmal Princess. It’s so great to have visitors. :Tubarina: Do you get many visitors down here? :Bia: You’re the first. giggles Well, that’s not really true, some kings and queens visit, but I never get to meet other princesses. That’s why I’m so happy you’re here! It’s fantastic you’re here! W-why are you here? :Ester: We want to see your parents. :Bia: My parents? How come? :Polvina: We have this… mystery. We thought maybe they can help us solve it. :Bia: gasps I love mysteries! They’re so mysterious! Come with me and bring that mystery! :Polvina: Why have we never seen you at school before, Bia? :Bia: The light at school’s too bright for my eyes, so I do my schoolwork at home and Miss Marla visits once a month. :Tubarina: She does? :Ester: We never knew that. :Bia: Oh, you’re so lucky you can all go to school together. It gets lonely down here with no other girls around. :Polvina: You poor thing. :Ester: I never thought of going to school as lucky. I might have to change my mind. :Tubarina: We all might have to. :Bia: Here we are. The Abysmal Palace! :Tubarina: shudders Looks a bit spooky. :Polvina: Maybe we should come back another time. :Ester: No way! We’re not turning back now. :Bia: Come on, it’s this way! :Tubarina: Hmm? This is so nice. :Bia: The throne room is just through that door. You go in and I’ll be with you soon. :Polvina: Are you sure it’s alright for us to just… wander in? :Bia: Of course it is! Don’t be shy. :Ester: Alright, Bia. :Polvina: We’ll see you in there! :door opens :Ester: Hello? :Polvina: Abysmal King? :Tubarina: Abysmal Queen? :Polvina: We hope this is not an intrusion… :Ester: …but we need your help. :Tubarina: Well, there’s no one here. :bling :Bia: Surprise! :Ester: Bia! :Polvina: Where are the king and queen? :Bia: You’re looking at them! Me! For a little while, anyway. :Tubarina: I don’t… get it. :Bia: The Abysmal Kingdom is so big that my mother and father are away quite a lot. When they are, I’m in charge! :Ester: Why didn’t you tell us before? :Bia: That would’ve spoilt the surprise! :Ester: You’re not wrong. :Bia: Now that you’re here, what is this mystery all about? :Polvina: box out I found these hidden in a room of my home. My father couldn’t explain them, but he did think that they could have come from the Abysmal Kingdom. :Bia: Hmm… the toy I’ve never seen before, but the card, I can read the card. :Tubarina: Ooh, what does it say? :Bia: reads “To my little friend, may you get well soon. Keep this small gift safe until you are better.” :Polvina: So the toy is a gift! :Ester: But to who? :Tubarina: And from who? :Bia: The card isn’t signed. :Polvina: But it is in the language of the Abysmal Kingdom. So somebody from here gave it. :Ester: Who? :Tubarina: Can you believe it? We’ve got even more questions now. :Bia: I’m sorry I can’t help any more. :Polvina: At least we know what it says now. :Ester: So what now? :Tubarina: Maybe it’s time to get back. :Ester: But we’ve only just got here. :Polvina: I think Tubarina’s right, Ester. We’ve got a long way to travel. :Bia: Oh, I’ll help you get home. You’ll only get lost if you go by yourselves. whistles :Eel: and growls :Girls: shrieking :Bia: Now that wasn’t very nice, Slipper. Don’t mind him, he likes to act tough. You’re really an old softie, though, aren’t you, Slipper? Okay everyone, climb on and get ready for the ride of your life! :Girls: cheering :Tentie: then panicked gurgling :Polvina: It’s just us, Tentie! :Ester: Don’t be afraid. :Tubarina: Woah! That was fun! Thanks, Slipper! :Polvina: It’s been fantastic to meet you, Bia. :Ester: I’ve got an idea. Why don’t you come and visit us when you have some time? :Tubarina: You can come and stay nights, when the light won’t hurt your eyes! :Bia: Oh, that’d be so cool, I’d love to! I’ll-I’ll talk to my mother and father as soon as they get back! :Polvina: We’ll be waiting! :Bia: Bye! See you soon, I hope! :Girls: Bye! :Ester: Now didn’t I tell you? We had a great time in the Abysmal Kingdom! :Tubarina: But… we still haven’t solved the mystery. :Polvina: Maybe… :Ester: What do you mean, “maybe”? :Polvina: I’ve got a feeling I already know the answers. :Polvina: I hope Bia speaks with her parents soon about staying with us. :Ester: We could have such a great time together! :Tubarina: Especially if she brings Slipper to ride on! :Octopus Queen: Hello, girls. :Polvina: Mother! You’re back. :Octopus Queen: Mm-hmm. Your father told me about some toy you found. It sounds unusual. :Polvina: He’d said you’d remember it. :Octopus Queen: box Yes, I do remember now. It’s a gift from the old Abysmal King. :Ester: That explains the card! :Polvina: But what about the toy? :Tubarina: And who was the gift for? :Octopus Queen: The gift was for you, Polvina. :Polvina: Me? :Octopus King: Yes, it’s all coming back to me now. The old Abysmal King visited when you were just a toddler. :Octopus Queen: He gave that to you as a gift, but you were ill so he put it away in a safe place. Mm-hmm, but he must’ve forgotten to tell you where he placed it! :Tubarina: And it’s been hidden away there all these years. :Ester: It was yours all along, Polvina! :Tubarina: You said you thought you knew about it. :Polvina: How amazing, finding it after all these years! :Octopus King: laughs What a story! I’ll have to tell the Abysmal King and Queen when I see them again. Now that I think of it, I’m going there soon. :Polvina: You are, Father? :Octopus King: You can come with me, Polvina. And Ester and Tubarina if they’d like. :Ester and Tubarina: Yes, please! :Octopus King: But I warn you, it’s a very strange place down there. :Polvina: I think we’ll be okay, Father. :Octopus King: Hmm. Oh, and you’ll get to meet the Abysmal Princess, Bia. I’m sure you’ll like her. :Polvina: We know we will! :Girls: laughing